Chica Mala
by queonda
Summary: Bra siempre ha sido una chica independiente, que le gusta hacer lo que a ella se le plazca. Pero cierto sayajin poderoso le mostrará el lado malo de ser una chica mala. BraxBrolly


**Este fic es para el concurso de "sangre sayajin"(face: por los que leemos fafics de dragon ball) n_n espero que a todos les guste este one-shot ;)**

**Los personajes para esta historia no los elegí yo, fueron al azar. Y esto es lo que salió, jejeje**

**disclaimer: dbz es de propiedad de akira toriyama y toei animation. Imagen del Fic hecha originalmente por "tamgirl" (sorry u.u)**

**disfruuuteennn, queondaa :D**

* * *

Chica Mala

Los pequeños pasos se escuchaban en las escaleras, subir y bajar con suma rapidez. La casa estaba a oscuras, la única luz era la que entraba por las ventanas que nunca se cerraban.

El grito de una niña pequeña no dejaba dormir a ninguno de los integrantes de la Corporación Cápsula, lo cual todos los días los dejaba de un mal humor que no podían soportar.

Una pequeña niña subía y baja las escaleras con rapidez, mientras gritaba mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados, haciendo uno de esos berrinches de niña chiquita que estaba acostumbrada a hacer cuando no le daban lo que quería. Gritaba a todo pulmón, sin importarle si su voz se dañaría. Se agarraba de su cabello azulado y lo tiraba hacia abajo, paraba para saltar y gritar, y luego seguía subiendo y bajando las escaleras.

La pequeña Bra había sido abandonada por su padre en medio de la escalera, ya que ella lo había estado molestando toda la noche, sin querer dormirse. Había terminado de quemar la poca paciencia de su padre Vegeta, viviendo las consecuencias de quedarse sola, en la oscuridad. Parecía que nadie la escuchaba, o siquiera le importaba que ella, siendo una pequeña de solo 3 años, estuviera sola.

-¡Papáaaaaa!- gritaba sin quedarse sin aire, llorando hasta quedarse seca de lágrimas saladas.

Se sentó en la escalera y paró. Se escuchó que Vegeta festejaba por el silencio. Automáticamente volvió a llorar.

La puerta del cuarto de Bulma se abrió de par en par y una luz dorada avanzó a pasos rápidos casi perforando el suelo de la Corporación hasta llegar a las escaleras. Bra había dejado de llorar y miraba a Vegeta con su inocente cara de niña buena. Pero Vegeta no se rebajaba ante eso. Sabía lo tramposa y embustera que podía ser su hija, no volvería a caer.

Bra no tembló ni un solo segundo ante la vista de su padre. Se limpió la cara y se paró frente a él. Abrió la boca para exigirle una vez más lo que le había volado la paciencia al príncipe.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?- le dijo ella con sus ojos brillando como estrellas y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

-Por última vez niña: ¡NO! -automáticamente Bra comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón una vez más. Vegeta gritó de la ira y rápidamente sacó su transformación de super sayajin, tomó a su pequeña niña consentida en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, resignado.

Bra festejaba y besaba a su padre en la mejilla, sabiendo que había ganado otra vez.

Vegeta acostó a su niña en su cama rosada y la tapó con la sábana rosada. Ella le pidió su muñeco de peluche de Vegeta, él, siempre algo perturbado, se lo entregó. Bra abrazó el peluche de su padre y se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Vegeta agarró una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de su hija, con rostro cansado, intentando reunir lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba. Entonces, se le ocurrió contarle una historia que aterrorizaría a su hija, así no insistiría en que él le contara un cuento todas las noches.

-¿qué libro me leerás hoy papá?¿blanca nieves?

-Hoy te contaré una historia que yo mismo he inventado.

-Papá, no me interesan tus narraciones de batalla, me aburren. -Bra re cruzó de brazos, mientras Vegeta tenía una rabieta interior por lo que si hija le había dicho.

-No es una...-resopló- aburrida narración de batalla. Esta vez es una...leyenda-lo último lo dijo con voz misteriosa, creando un clima terrorífico que a Bra le encantó. Abrió sus ojitos azules, sorprendida, y miró a su padre con mucho más interés.

-Woah papá, al fin algo interesante!-Vegeta tuvo por un segundo ganas de volar toda la casa con un big bang attack, pero desistió.

-Esta es la historia de... un hombre...- recordó una de las últimas batallas más interesantes que había tenido... bueno, no tan actual...-...que, era muy poderoso. Era casi indestructible, era un sayajin legendario. Siempre buscaba a las niñas bonitas de cabello y ojos azules que se portaban mal, le gustan las niñas malas. Hace su aparición a la tercera muerte, y vuelve para quedarse. Busca a las niñas que se portan mal y las persigue, atacándolas cuando están solas y desamparadas. A esas chiquillas que lloran, gritan, insultan y desobedecen a sus mayores, las busca y las secuestra.

-Papi... me estas asustando-comenzó a temblar, abrazó su peluche de Vegeta y se escondió bajo las sábanas.

-Tranquila hija, es sólo una leyenda... pero, ¿te digo algo? Te puedo asegurar que ya va por su tercer muerte.-Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y la arropó, la besa en la frente y se retira, sin dejan una luz encendida.

Bra temblaba bajo sus sábanas, sin poder cerrar los ojos. Escuchaba sonidos venir de afuera de su habitación, imaginando que era un hombre alto, muy musculoso, y con mucho cabello, que venía a llevársela de su cama. Abrazó su peluche con fuerza y oprimió sus ojos, pensando que ese sayajin malo no la vendría a buscar. Había decidido comenzar a ser una niña buena, y nunca volver a pedirle a su padre que le contara una historia en toda su vida.

Los sonidos del exterior había cesado, entonces, Bra salió de debajo de las sábanas para tomar aire. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Una nítida luz entraba por debajo de ésta, y una sombra que se movía de izquierda a derecha. Unos pasos lentos y pausados que no se detenían detrás de esa puerta.

La pequeña se acercó a la perilla de la puerta y la tomó con fuerza, parándose de puntas de pie para poder alcanzarla. La giró lentamente, sin soltar su muñeco de Vegeta aferrado a su otra mano, pegado a su cuerpo. Terminó de girar la perilla y abrió la puerta hacia adentro con suma lentitud. Lo primero que vio fue una sombra alta, grande, y prominente mirándola desde arriba.

Bra volvió dos pasos hacia atrás. Un grito estrepitoso, sonoro y grave, fue producido por esa figura que Bra no llegaba a reconocer. Ella corrió hasta su cama y se escondió bajo las sábanas, sin dejar de gritar y llorar.

La puerta se cerró y, desde afuera, Vegeta se reía mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Ese pequeño chascarrillo le haría entender a esa niña que no debía portarse mal. Eso le dejaría los días más tranquilos hasta que su hija se olvidara del tema.

La niña sacó un lápiz de debajo de su almohada y anotó en la cama "la leyenda del sayajin me da miedo", un poco mal escrito y con varios errores. Abrazó su peluche, prometiendo portarse bien desde ese día en adelante.

-Trece años después-

Unos motores ronroneado fuera de la Corporación Cápsula se hicieron escuchar, intentando pasar totalmente desapercibidos esa noche de verano en la que todos los adolescentes salían de sus casas para ir a la mejor fiesta V.I.P. de la ciudad. No había adolescentes en el barrio, ni siquiera en la mayor parte de la ciudad. Todos estaban concentrados en una fiesta. Era una de las más grandes del año, y las luces del lugar iluminaban la calle más famosa.

Ningún adolescente que se respetara y fuera popular faltaba en esa fiesta. Excepto ella.

Bra estaba arreglando los toques finales en su rostro, lista para una divertida salida nocturna. No le faltaba casi nada, solamente una cosa. El permiso de su padre para poder salir. Vegeta le había prohibido de todas las formas posibles salir a esa fiesta "apropiada para humanos estúpidos, no para princesas sayajin". Pero ella, como todas las veces, había encontrado su propia forma de ir a una fiesta. Siempre lo hacía, simplemente esperaba a que sus padres se durmieran y llamaba a sus amigas para que la esperaran en la puerta de la corporación. Luego simplemente volaba hasta la entrada y se iba.

Escuchó la señal y saltó por la ventana habilidosamente. Escuchaba a sus amigas gritarle que se apurara, y usando una gran velocidad saltó al asiento del auto descapotable rojo que una de sus amigas poseía. Rápidamente pisaron el acelerador y arrasaron con la carretera a fondo.

Con lo que no contaba Bra, era que su padre aún no se había podido dormir por cierto ruido de un automotor fuera de su casa. Vegeta se levantó furioso, pero tranquilo. Decidió esperarla, sentado en el sofá, a que llegara y se encontrara con él. Eso le había provocado un pre-infarto a Trunks muchas veces, pero eso lo había endurecido y convertido en el hombre que era. Esperaba que pasara lo mismo con ella.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres, hasta llegar a pasar unas cinco horas y media, y su hija aún no aparecía. Eso le había sacado de sus casillas por completo. Estaba estrujando los brazos del sillón tan fuerte, que los destrozaba poco a poco.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Bra entró con sonoras carcajadas, en medio de la oscuridad, con sus piernas tambaleantes y el cabello un poco desarreglado. Realizó que debía callarse, entonces intentó retener sus carcajadas por alguna cosa que una de sus amigas había dicho o hecho. Se quitó los zapatos y los cargó en una de sus manos, caminando directamente hacia la escalera con sumo silencio.

La luz se encendió, asustándola por completo. Sabía que ya estaba más que muerta. Cerró los ojos y con un gesto de desagrado miró hacia su lado. Ahí estaba su padre, con las venas de su frente sumamente marcadas, y sus dientes rechinando hasta más no poder. Vegeta tomó aire y lo expulsó por su boca muy, pero muy pesadamente.

-Bra-dijo, tratando de estar lo más calmado posible -¿de dónde RAYOS vienes?

-De la casa de una amiga -mintió con rapidez- estábamos estudiando y me quedé hasta tarde. Tengo taaanto sueño, me voy a la cama. ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Alto ahi!-Bra sabía que no zafaría de esa. -¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

-Era la mejor fiesta del año. Y no querrías que tu hija manchara su reputación no yendo a esa fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Hmpf -siempre decía lo que él quería escuchar. -Me desobedeces mucho estos últimos tiempos, Bra. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Papáaa, soy una adolescente. Ya no soy una niña chiquita. Y tengo una vida social que atender. Si me disculpas, me voy a dormir.

Eso le recordó una cosa de la niñez de ese demonio que Vegeta veía como su ángel. -¿Recuerdas la... leyenda del sayan legendario?

Bra rió.- Sí, esa que me contaste cuando era niña. Pero ahora estoy crecidita como para creer en esas cosas, papá.

-Ahh, mi pequeña-suspiró y se levantó de su silla con cansancio, marchando para arriba por la escalera.- Si te portas mal...

Bra, algo fastidiada, ignoró lo que su padre le había dicho. Subió corriendo las escaleras para poder dormir lo suficiente, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Apagó la luz que se encontraba al lado de la escalera y siguió su camino. Entonces, en medio de la mesa, un brillo verde alumbró la sala, haciendo un pequeño ruido agudo, que despertó a Tami jr., el hijo del pequeño gato del Sr. Briefs. El gato se acercó al lugar de donde había provenido el brillo lentamente. Olfateó la mesa, encontrando algo que realmente le espantó, comenzó a gruñir y con un maullido feroz salió corriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos que llamaban a Bra por su nombre no cesaban, despertándola de una vez por todas.

-¡BRA, A DESAYUNAR!- gritaba Bulma desde el primer piso, sirviendo el desayuno en la gran mesa, justo a tiempo para que los dos sayajines atacaran su comida como bestias.

Ella se levantó de la cama con bolsas bajo sus ojos y el maquillaje que no se había quitado corrido por todo su rostro. Se acercó a su tocador, con un gran y luminoso espejo rosado con plumas rojas. Se miró la cara, y casi no se reconoció. Se notaba demasiado demacrada, aunque solo había dormido una hora. Miró sus párpados, luego su boca, siguió bajando por su cuello, encontrando una mordida, luego miró su ropa totalmente desarreglada...

-¿¡qué es eso?!-se preguntó mirando el cuello. Definitivamente no recordaba haber dejado que un chico se pasara de listo de esa forma. De hecho, le había preguntado a su amiga si tenía algo extraño en su cuello, y la respuesta había sido la que quería.

Sabía que eso no había estado ahí en la noche. Tocó la herida, estaba fresca. Aún sangraba, y tenía marcas de dientes, como si su piel hubiese sido arrancada salvajemente.

Desesperada, buscó algo con lo que cubrirse su cuello. Tomó una bufanda y se colocó una bata de dormir y bajó corriendo a comer, disimulando normalidad.

-Mñam mñam, ¿por qué la bufanda?-preguntó Trunks entre mordiscos.

-No me hables con la boca llena. Y es que... tengo frío.

-Hahaha, ¿en verano?- le escupió Trunks parte de su comida en la cara.

-¡NO ME ESCUPAS, CERDO!-le gritó ella, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia otro lado -Ya no tengo hambre.

-Ohh Bra-le contestó su madre-no te comportes como una niña chiquita.

-No me comporto como una niña chiquita -se levantó- me voy arriba. ¡No quiero compartir la mesa con un cerdo!

Subió corriendo. Esa era la excusa perfecta para no tener que responder preguntas sobre su bufanda. Además, si su padre se enteraba, ahí sí no habría mentira que valiera.

Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a socializar con sus amigos. Con su Notebook, en Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, y utilizaba su celular al máximo, enviando y reenviando mensajes.

Llevando una hora de lo mismo, le pareció escuchar que su madre se marchaba con su padre para alguna tarea sin importancia. Y, en lo que Trunks estaba en la empresa, tenía la casa para ella sola.

Rápidamente comenzó a invitar a todos sus amigos a que pasaran a su casa por unas horas, ya que si su madre se llevaba a su padre, era para algo importante y que le llevaría más de unas cuantas horas. En lo que sus amigos confirmaban, ella decidió ponerse cómoda.

Se calzó su más bonito y sexy piyama, y se arregló el cabello de una forma bonita. Con un teléfono en su oreja derecha, comenzó a dar vueltas por su casa, mientras escuchaba los chismes de la fiesta de anoche.

Mientras caminaba, le parecía escuchar pasos detrás de ella, casi un segundo después de cada pisada que ella hacía. Pero, cada vez que paraba para escuchar, su amiga le saltaba con un tema más interesante que el anterior.

Hasta que sintió que una oleada de aire caliente le pegaba en la nuca, erizándole todos sus vellos corporales. Pálida, rápidamente le cortó a su amiga y volteó con seguridad. No había nadie allí, estaba completamente sola. Aún seguía sintiendo una presencia aterradora, aplastante, que la miraba morbosamente desde algún lado.

Por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de algún ladrón o algo por el estilo. Pero supo que eso no era así, ya que la Corporación Cápsula estaba perfectamente protegida, y todo ladrón sabía que no le esperaba un buen futuro si entraba a robar a ese lugar.

A pasos rápidos comenzó a correr por su casa, buscando un lugar más cerrado en el cual estar. Encontró el estudio, un lugar donde su madre inventaba, su hermano estudiaba, y su padre... era él mismo.

Se recostó en el sofá con tranquilidad, subiendo sus piernas en los brazos de éste, en una posición erótica para cualquier hombre. Dejó el teléfono en el escritorio y, subiéndole el volumen a una radio que había por ahí, entró en su mundo femenino leyendo revistas de moda, con vestidos que la hacían alucinar. Tomó un marcador y comenzó a anotar los vestidos que quería. Sacó de debajo del sillón la tarjeta de crédito de su madre, para saber qué pediría por cuenta de ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, retumbando con sus sonidos en toda la casa. Ella dio un pequeño salto, pero se tranquilizó al coger el teléfono y atender.

-¡Hola! Bra Briefs al habla- comenzó ella.

-Me gustan las chicas malas-pronunció una voz gruesa, oscura y fría. Con un tono de maldad muy fuerte, que aceleró el corazón de Bra al máximo.

-¿Qu-quién habla?-respondió ella, escondiéndose bajo el respaldo del sofá, mirando desde detrás de él para detectar a alguna persona cerca.

-¿Me escuchas? Soy yo, Pan

Bra exhaló fuertemente. Una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió. Seguro estaba imaginando cosas. Comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, aunque escondida tras el sillón, sintiendo aún una extraña y perturbadora mirada que la vigilaba todo el tiempo.

Tuvo que cortar porque la transmisión del teléfono comenzaba a cortarse, hasta que el teléfono perdió total conexión.

Dejó el teléfono y comenzó a caminar por su casa con intranquilidad, cerrando todas las puertas de cada una de las habitaciones con llave, para evitar cualquier mal pensamiento... sí, sólo para eso, ella se auto convencía.

Cuando tuvo toda su casa cerrada, tomó algunas cosas para comer y las organizó para la llegada de sus amigos, que se aparecerían en no más de media hora. Tocó su cuello, aún no sanaba. Cada vez que tocaba, volvía a sangrar, sintiendo que alguien deseaba probar eso. Un sentimiento extraño que nunca en toda su vida había tenido.

Su celular comenzó a llamar, en el segundo piso. Seguro era su madre, preocupada por el teléfono que estaba totalmente desconectado. El sonido de la vibración y el timbre que ella había colocado le daban escalofríos, pero si no atendía, su madre volvería rápidamente. Se paró en frente de la escalera, mirando hacia arriba con el pulso temblando. Contó hasta tres, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía. Ella no era temerosa, era como su padre.

Corrió por las escaleras, sintiendo como si alguien le estuviera pisando los talones, palpando su piel con cada movimiento que ella hacía.

De un portazo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, el teléfono había parado de sonar. Tomó su móvil y lo checó, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Era un simple mensaje. Resopló con fastidio, pensando que su madre nunca dejaba de preocuparse. Aunque seguro su padre le había enviado ese mensaje de parte de ella.

-Ohum papá, ¿por qué siempre fastidias? -abrió el mensaje y se sentó en su cama, leyéndolo en voz alta. -"Querida Hija, me alegro que estés bien. Por fin contestas mi mensaje. Qué bien que estés con tu nuevo amigo, tu padre está rabioso, hahaha. Besoss"

Bra leyó esas palabras con sus ojos color agua abiertos en exageración. Dejó deslizar su celular por entre sus finas manos, recibiendo un escalofrío por toda su columna. Se suponía que ella...estaba..¿sola?

Las luces se fueron de pronto justo en el instante en el que el celular tocó el piso alfombrado. Bra se paró al escuchar el apagón, mirando hacia todos lados. Ahora, ni el sonido de las máquinas, ni la radio, ni otros aparatos, hacían ruido en esa casa. Aún era de día, entraba la suficiente luz. Pero sólo tenía un problema: las puertas eran electrónicas. Si se iba la luz, quedaba atrapada. Aunque, pensaba ella, aún puedo saltar por la ventana.

Se colocó una bata de noche y ajustó el cinto, para no verse tan provocativa si es que algún hombre violador o acosador estaba dentro de la casa. Aunque su padre le había enseñado como defenderse de humanos "débiles". Sacó un cuchillo que tenía en su mesa y salió de su cuarto. No sería difícil colocar a ese idiota en su lugar, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Bajó las escaleras, sintiendo el crujido de la madera bajo sus pies, y, algo escondida, miró hacia todos lados, apuntando con el cuchillo frente a ella. Caminó por su casa sumamente despacio, escuchando detrás de ella los pasos de otra persona, unos más duros y clavados. Pero, siempre que volteaba, no encontraba a nadie allí.

Escuchó el timbre, seguro eran sus amigos. Pero no podía abrirles, además no tenía nada preparado. Sólo hizo silencio hasta que se habían largado.

Resopló y volvió al estudio, que se iluminaba con la luz solar, y se recostó en el sillón con sus revistas hasta que la luz volviera. Sentía humedad en sus piernas, como si alguien estuviera pasando una lisa y áspera lengua sobre ellas, entonces se sentó sobre sus piernas para quitar esa sensación. Se sentía ultrajada por un simple fantasma.

Escuchó ruidos fuertes en toda la casa, restándoles importancia. Seguro eran los animales agitados, parecía que el cielo se estaba nublando. Decidió ir a ver lo que les pasaba.

Caminando por el pasillo, escuchó tronidos extraños del cielo, parecía como si de pronto el cielo comenzara a partirse. El clima había cambiado muy rápidamente. Al intentar salir al patio, notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. No encontraba la llave, que se suponía que estaba colgada al lado de la puerta. Comenzó a asustarse, sintiendo una profunda claustrofobia.

Un sonido extraño y ruidoso provino del baño, en el segundo piso, al final del camino. Como la puerta final. Bra tomó conciencia, si lo encontraba ahora ya habría terminado ese absurdo conjunto de sucesos que la estaban asustando poco a poco. Aunque, ella siempre se mantenía fuerte.

-¡QUIEN SEA QUE ESTÉ AHÍ, SALGA AHORA MISMO!-gritó con toda su garganta la peliazul. El eco fue el único en responderle. Quizás era una trampa, quizás el ladrón sólo se estaba ocultando. Se arremangó la bata y subió con actitud matadora hacia arriba, sin temerle a nada ni a nadie.

Pero, al llegar a la puerta, el silencio y la fobia se apoderaron de ella. Le recordó a esa vez cuando era pequeña, en la que había abierto la puerta de su cuarto con tres años de edad, y ese misterioso "sayajin legendario" había estado en su puerta, a punto de secuestrarla. O eso había visto ella.

Como en ese día, ella giró la perilla de la puerta y empujó la puerta hacia adentró con sus tres dedos. Entrecerrando los ojos, y volviéndose dos pasos hacia atrás, dejó mostrar la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y, sorprendida, apuntó su cuchillo hacia adelante. Entró lentamente al baño, no había nadie.

Cerró la puerta y revisó la bañera, corriendo la cortina, y casi infartándose al no ver a nadie. Una profunda tranquilidad la invadió. Caminó hacia afuera, pero al cruzar el espejo notó algo extraño en ella. Retrocedió y se miró. Su cuello tenía la mordida, pero ésta ocupaba más espacio que antes, y no dejaba de sangrar. Ella tocó y pudo notar mezcla de su sangre con saliva fresca, algo que le dio un escalofrío total. Tembló, tirando su bata.

Se agachó para recogerla y volvió a levantarse. Su cabello se erizó totalmente, su corazón se paró por un segundo, y dejó de respirar.

Su reflejo mostraba al hombre que su padre le había descrito. Un hombre extremadamente alto, con músculos prominentes, pulseras de oro en cada lado, y una joya de oro rodeando su frente. Cabello largo, color rubio, irradiaba ki maligno.

Ese era Broly, el supersayajin que su padre siempre narraba. El mismo de las tres muertes…."_y volverá para quedarse"_

El sayajin legendario la agarraba de las caderas fuertemente según se miraba en el espejo, y le mordía el cuello, succionando la sangre fuertemente.

Miró a su cuerpo y las manos que cruzaban su cintura no estaban. Se hizo para atrás, espantada, como si tuviera gusanos resbalando por su cuerpo, pero chocó contra algo. Sabía que eso no era precisamente la pared.

Miró su cintura, y vio como unas grandes manos tocaban su piel hasta rodear completamente su cintura y aferrarse fuertemente. Movió lentamente su cabeza hacia su derecha, sintiendo el dolor en su cuello, y lo vio. Su mirada negra, sin vida, la miraba a sus ojos azules con lujuria. Le mordió el cuello, haciéndola gritar.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Me gustan las...- se acercó a su oído y le susurró-... niñas malas... de cabello azulado -acarició el cabello de ella con sus gruesos dedos de peleador legendario.

Al igual que su padre le había contado. Ahí mismo, mordiendo su cuello y dejando resbalar su sangre por su cuerpo. Él comenzó a presionar su cuerpo contra el de él, sacándole el aire, evitando que ella pudiera gritar. La arrastraba poco a poco a una oscuridad que no podía distinguir.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de una patada, mostrando a un furioso Vegeta que se dirigió hacia arriba rápidamente, a buscar a su hija que decía estar con "un amigo".

Sintió el ki de ella en el baño, y pensó lo peor. Entró al baño desesperado, y la encontró en el suelo, asustada. Su cuello sangraba, con una marca sayajin demasiado conocida para él.

Esa noche, ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto con el cuello envuelto en una gasa. Vegeta tenía una charla acalorada con Goten por teléfono, pensando que había sido él el que había hecho eso en el cuello de su hija.

Ella sólo temblaba en su cama, que tenía la marca de cuando era niña de "la leyenda del sayajin me da miedo". Ahora sabía que era verdad, y comenzaría a portarse bien por el resto de su vida.

Se recostó en su cama, sin dejar de mirar el techo. Bajo sus sábanas, ella intentaba dormir.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su tobillo, y de pronto jaló su cuerpo hacia debajo de la cama. Bra gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero una mano tapó su boca, sacándole la respiración.

-Tarde para arrepentirse, princesa...


End file.
